Cadus Mandrake
History Cadus has always been one with nature as he was born from Rhaego himself. He long forgot what species he was when he ascended to godhood yet he keeps the one thing about his past vividly alive, his long for music. The god of nature looked down upon this traveler one day when his caravan was sacked, while on the verge of death, cadus simply offered a soft prayer to the god of nature to be used in and blessed in the next season of life. The man woke up inside a tree to his surprise without a name or memory yet his devotion and love of nature gave him a purpose. Compassion for the woods he was reborn in the man quickly learned his purpose through prayer to Rhaego, Sap from his own veins grows beds of flowers, deep breaths bring thunderstorms, and exhales bring blizzards. At first seasons blew nature into chaos but with guidance he understood his role. Herald to the god of nature he spent many years trying to figure out his purpose with no memory, Decades passed and soon this herald found purpose in controlling the seasons. Eventually Rhaego offered him a new purpose, while he had grown to have a village that he cared about, he took on the role of a god in order to be of use to the world. It is his need that causes him joy and purpose, in creating both flora and music to match the seasons he watches over. Many travelers have encountered the god in passing and when kindness is given, they receive it in return. Clear skies or favorable winds find their paths yet when wandering travelers beat, attack, or rob Cadus, they usually find that the nature eludes them. Misdirecting the cruel travelers Cadus allows them to repent or make amends but should they not see the error in their ways, the god sometimes returns their souls to the greater gods. Cadus controls the seasons, he warms the home, and provides one for the traveler without one. He used to have a husband, a creature of nature like himself but shadows crept into the man's heart. Over time Cadus eventually fell into a deep slumber as the goddess of death, reaper, fell out of power and the season of the gods started to shift itself. His love, eurynome, turned dark and sinister from the corruption of sin in Cadus' absence and thus he was killed. The god had no ill will toward the man who put his partner into a new season and stage of life but it did sadden him so. With Reaper's reawakening, something has stirred him out of his slumber and now he walks once more. Personality Physical Description The man is attractive by nature, fibers from the world both plant and animal make his clothing. Nature gifts him everything it would seem. Green eyes are deep and rich in color as his black hair has a mind of it's own. Cadus usually can be seen wearing lots of greens and browns but when the seasons change so too does his outfit. Even if he does not need it he bundles up for the winter and loosens up for the summer. Sometimes he is found naked because he is known to gift his clothing to lost travelers during winter seasons. His body is clean and nicely trimmed both muscle and hair without a scar or imperfection to be seen. Relationship with Gods Quotes